Line
by NerwenT
Summary: Jan Di has married Jun Pyo but she lives in an unhappy marriage. Ji Hoo has remained a good friend over the years and receives her on an afternoon when she wants to vent her problems with the help of a bottle of alcohol. He makes a promise...She will make him fulfill it. Some OOC, but take into account they are adults now!. ONE-SHOT


This is a short story that came to my head and I just had to publish. I hope you enjoy it! :3

* * *

Years have passed…Each member of the F4 have found a path to follow and great changes had occurred, or at least that was what Ji Hoo found himself thinking one night after Jan Di went to sleep.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo got married after he came back for her after the fiasco in Macao. Ji Hoo had no idea what his best friend must have said to convince her because he was sure that Jan Di ended up pretty hurt with his rejection, and even if she still loved him, she was one of those women who wouldn't commit to a marriage before fulfilling all of her goals.

But what do you know? Fate had proven Ji Hoo wrong when he found out on her graduation day that they had married in secret the previous week. Jun Pyo made the announcement to the media on that day and his mother was left with no choice but to smile to the cameras, although they all knew that she came very close to disinheriting Jun Pyo. But what other escape was there? He was her only heir, and that woman wouldn't leave everything she had built to a nobody.

Ji Hoo didn't know if he was the only one in thinking that everything was happening too fast, that this was the fulfillment of a whim to go against everything and everyone, to prove that their love was enough to overcome any eventuality. He wasn't sure of that, but what he was sure of was that love had not been enough.

Their first fights were because of Jan Di's parents. Without her knowledge, Jun Pyo had bought them an extravagant house, paid all their debts and made sure that a monthly income was provided to them. It goes without saying that her family was ecstatic with their new son-in-law, and they accepted everything, no matter Jan Di's complaints.

Then, the fights for Jan Di's studies followed.

"_Why should you study? I can give you everything and you'll never have to lift a finger"_

Those were the words Jun Pyo had said to Jan Di before all hell broke loose. Ji Hoo knew Jan Di would never accept something like that, and thus, she didn't bulge; finally, Jun Pyo accepted it, or at least that's how it seemed. After she finished her career, it turned almost impossible for her to find a job, even though she was a talented surgeon.

How weird.

Besides that, Jun Pyo started traveling often for business, and Jan Di was left alone. The video calls became shorter, more distant and uncomfortable for both of them, and the day a newspaper caught Jun Pyo going into a hotel with an unknown woman, Jan Di became fury itself.

It had been years since that first incident that Jun Pyo covered up by saying 'There had been an event in the hotel and she was a client'; and that was the first night Jan Di had gone to Ji Hoo's house crying out of anger and sadness.

Ji Hoo, as always, had lent her his shoulder and allowed her to vent. The relationship between Ji Hoo and Jan Di had drastically changed after she moved to Jun Pyo's manor, and even if they try to call or text regularly, it simply wasn't the same. They both missed each other but neither of them said it out loud. Ji Hoo remained silent because it wasn't correct to still harbor those kind of feelings for his best friend's wife and Jan Di, because it wasn't fair to seek refuge in someone who had clearly told her he loved her but she chose to ignore.

Nevertheless, it was after that first night that everything seemed to reconnect; they talked like in the old times, as if they were again in their little sanctuary in the emergency staircase without worrying about the rest of the world for a few hours.

A year passed and Ji Hoo decided to look for a girlfriend to try to at least calm his feelings a bit for Jan Di. It was ridiculous and unhealthy to keep on like that.

Jan Di didn't speak to him in the same way for months; feeling disgusted with herself for not being able to accept that some other girl was the focus of her honorary firefighter.

"It's unfair to feel like this. After all, I'm already married. It's normal that Ji Hoo wants to find happiness as well."

Jan Di tried to find comfort in those words, paying more attention to her husband the few times he was at home and making an effort in the calls when he was away. Soon, however, Ji Hoo left the girl he was with and everything fell into the same pace as before until another girlfriend appeared. Jan Di took it much better the second time and even met her, something that had never happened with the previous one.

But it seemed like Ji Hoo wouldn't last long in a relationship and every so often he was alone, then with someone, and then alone again; Jan Di felt equally pathetic and relieved.

And so the routine went on with some mild changes: Jan Di finally got a job in spite of the arguments this brought with Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo got a new girlfriend who seemed to be the right one, President Kang started asking for "a grandson" –if not an heir– and even though the couple tried, they didn't succeed; doctors found both of the spouses healthy and the only recommendation they could give was not to stress about it because that could also affect the conception.

This last thing seemed to be the final straw in Jun Pyo and Jan Di's relationship, and that was the reason why she went to Ji Hoo's house that afternoon.

"Hello" he said looking up from the book he was reading. Jan Di had a key to his house so she could walk in unannoiunced whenever she wanted.

"Do you have alcohol?"

"What?"

"Do you have any booze!?" she said while going to the kitchen.

"I think I have a few bottles in my living room cupboard. May I ask why you want it?"

"What else, Ji Hoo? I'm getting drunk and you're going to join me."

Ji Hoo had drank with Jan Di once before and found that only a couple of drinks were necessary for her to start feeling dizzy and very sincere. He wasn't such a great drinker either and that's why both used to keep each other company in the F4 or business gatherings. They preferred to steer away from alcohol.

After almost finishing a bottle of tequila, they were more than dizzy, slouched on the carpet, and that's when Jan Di started to tell him what had happened.

"Can you believe he is blaming me for something like this? I mean, is not like I have the power to get pregnant, it takes two, you know? And it could be him who is not functioning but no! Great Goo Jun Pyo could never have problems to produce a son! No, the one at fault is me."

"You know how it is, and you also know after studying medicine that these things happen without explanation" Ji Hoo was looking to the window to try to quell the nausea "You'll have descendants, you'll see."

"And that's exactly what I don't want" she said after downing another shot "I want to have a child, my child, not the heir to the Shinwa Corporation. Can you imagine what that infant will have to go through?"

"It will be a mini Goo Jun Pyo…cute."

"Never! I can't allow that to happen, I…can't…" Ji Hoo noticed Jan Di's voice wavered and when he focused on her, he saw her eyes were flooded with tears. It was as if a veil had suddenly been lifted, and a moment of sobriety fell upon him.

"What happened?"

Jan Di snorted and tried to down another shot but Ji Hoo stopped her. He came close to her and took her face in his hands.

"What happened?"

"He slapped me."

Ji Hoo was sure he had never felt so angry as in that moment. What the hell was wrong with Jun Pyo?

"How are you?"

"Fine, I managed to kick him before I left but…it hurts, you know? Not my face, but here, inside…"

"Leave him."

"What?"

"He hit you once, he'll do it again."

"No, no he won't, he did it because we were in the heat of the moment and he-"

"Listen to yourself!" Ji Hoo said releasing her and standing up, not without effort "Once again making excuses for his faults, creating scenarios that will make you feel that this thing you call marriage will work!"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I don't understand! I don't understand how is it that you changed everything you were, your sole essence, just for one man! The Geum Jan Di I knew would have fought, she wouldn't have taken left overs."

"Left overs?"

"You and I know your husband enjoys the 'company' of other women every time he goes out on business trips."

Jan Di hastily stood up and tried to slap Ji Hoo, but he was faster and stopped her hand in midair.

"I can see he taught you something."

"How can you say something like that!? You know me! You know that I-"

"I don't know you anymore! Why is it so difficult for you to even think about the notion of leaving him?"

"Let go of me…"

"Tell me!"

"Because that would mean I fought for nothing! Because everyone will tell me 'I told you so'! Because, apparently, the whole world thought this marriage wouldn't last but no one had the courage to tell me!"

"You were a kid, Jan Di, we all were. It was insane to marry so young."

"And why didn't you say anything!?"

"Wasn't enough that I stood up to my best friend for you, telling him that I loved you!?"

Jan Di was flabbergasted.

It was sort of a tacit agreement to never speak about the airport incident, actually, of everything that had happened in Macao; and it seemed like Ji Hoo finally noticed what he just said because he released her wrist and kicked a cushion cursing under his breath.

"You know what, Jan Di? Forget it, it's your life, your marriage, do whatever you want. If you want to keep drinking, there's the bottle, I'm going to sleep."

"Wait…" Jan Di tried to stop him but he swatted her hand away, a gesture that she recognized hurt more that Jun Pyo's slap "Ji Hoo, please…"

"What do you want, Jan Di?"

Because he still wasn't facing her, she hugged him.

"Forgive me, I'm sorry for…everything. Truthfully, I wouldn't know where to start apologizing. You are right, I made up excuses every day for a husband and a marriage that is falling apart, but I can't help it, I don't want to fail in something like this; I can't do it, Ji Hoo. The only reason why these last few years have been tolerable was because you were there with me."

"Jan Di…"

"And I know is selfish of me to ask for your time and keep intruding in your life when so much had happened between us. Things that we never wanted to discuss out of fear that something will break in our routine… I also know that I want you to be happy, but the idea of you achieving it with some other woman kills me on the inside."

"Jan Di, you don't know what you're saying…"

"I do know, because it's something I've been thinking for years…Ji Hoo" He could hear her sobbing "I can't lose you."

A few seconds ticked by before Ji Hoo turned around in her arms and face her.

Jan Di's cheeks were stained with the path her tears had left, and the expression of her eyes was desperate. Ji Hoo imagined liquid courage was flowing through her veins in that moment because she had never even mentioned the jealousy or the hurt she felt when she saw him with someone else.

_We are both idiots for not talking in time or fighting a little bit more_—he thought.

Jan Di tried to smile a little after seeing Ji Hoo wasn't saying anything.

"What do you say? You forgive me? Friends?"

Later, she'll remember that her last question seemed to have lit something in Ji Hoo's eyes.

"Friends?" he asked "We've never been _just_ friends."

And saying no more, he leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't uncomfortable, because they both coupled to perfection and it wasn't unexpected, because deep down they had been waiting for something like this for far too long.

Jan Di was kissed like she didn't remember ever being kissed before and Ji Hoo wanted to taste more than the trace of her tears and the guilt that began lodging in the pit of his stomach, so he ventured his tongue to her lower lip and she responded immediately, trying to seize those scarce minutes in which they both threw sanity out of the window and allowed themselves to just feel.

Ji Hoo felt her fingers dancing through his neck and hair, and that only made him hold her tighter and roam his hands across her back. Their breathing mingled and became shallower with amazing speed, the oxygen beginning to fail but just a few more seconds, they wanted to be connected for just a few more seconds…

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they pulled away, shaken and embraced, their foreheads touching.

Now what?

"I'm…I'm kinda tired…" She said

"Let's get you to bed."

Ji Hoo took Jan Di to the guest room that it looked more like her room because of how often she slept there, not that her husband ever noticed, or maybe he simply didn't care.

He turned down the bed and tucked her in. Neither of them said a word about that kiss but Ji Hoo couldn't hold his tongue when he saw Jan Di touching her lips.

"Don't" He warned her

"What?" She asked, confused

"Touch your lips."

"Why?"

It was the liquor, he thought, it was obvious, otherwise he never would have said something so aggressive.

"Because if you do, this won't end here, I'll lock you up in this room and make you mine even if you refuse…Because I'll forget our obligations and enter your body until you forget _everything_ except my name, and I'll mark you so the world will know what I did to you."

He felt like an idiot, a perv even. Ji Hoo waited to see the repulsion in Jan Di's eyes but instead of that…

"You promise?" she asked after his bold statement, which made him venture a little bit further.

"I promise."

"Good. Now I'm tired, but I'll make you keep your word next time, ok?"

"Of course you will, now sleep."

Ji Hoo waited a few minutes before going out of the room and going into his own, he removed his shirt and pants, after all, it had been a far while he had his room wallpapered. He lay in his bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't.

Great changes had occurred or at least that was what Ji Hoo found himself thinking that night after Jan Di went to sleep.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

When Jan Di arrived home, first thing she did was take a shower. While washing herself, she started remembering.

_That morning, after Jan Di woke up, a part of her wished she couldn't remember and excused herself behind the curtain of a hangover, but the liquor had been of the best quality and besides feeling as if she had swallowed cotton, there wasn't any other side effect._

_Jan Di left the guest room and found Ji Hoo having breakfast in the dining room._

_"Good morning" said he._

_"Hello."_

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"Yeah."_

And after that they enjoyed a delicious breakfast. Jan Di said nothing about the night before and Ji Hoo took it as a sign that she wanted to forget what happened. On one hand, Ji Hoo felt grateful because he remembered everything clearly, including the unbelievable declaration he made, so if Jan Di wanted to forget, fine by him. But on the other hand, the less decent one, he would have loved to rise up to every word he told her.

Jan Di on her part, also remembered everything, and too well, she would have wanted to collect the promise but she couldn't, at least not yet.

After one refreshing bath, Jan Di noticed a text message in her cell.

**_Thai food?_**

It was Ji Hoo. Normally, Jan Di would've said yes, she would have answered immediately and seize every moment with him because when Jun Pyo came back he wouldn't stop hovering over her and she wouldn't be able to go out; but saying yes would mean not following the plan she had begun drawing a few minutes ago.

**_I can't today._**

And that was it, there was no answer, their texts never said too much because Jan Di used to erase them and she would've hated to delete something significant. Besides, Ji Hoo and she had learned that it was best to communicate like that after Jun Pyo broke one of her cellphones after noticing they texted so much.

"Butler Lee" Jan Di called the man that had been taking care of Shinhwa manor for years.

"Yes, mistress Jan Di."

"Could you call Toujiki?"

"Is mistress going out?"

"No, I have to go through his contract and I want to talk to him about his obligations from now on."

"As the mistress wishes."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ji Hoo had not seen Jan Di in more than two weeks, and had barely spoken to her. Knowing her as he did, he could have said she was avoiding him, but for some reason Ji Hoo had a feeling it was more than that.

"Oppa? Did you hear anything I said?"

"I'm sorry Chin Hae….what were you saying?"

"You have been very distracted lately."

"I know, it's the clinic and my grandpa…" _who has been trying to get me married for years now_.

"Want me to distract you?"

Chin Hae had been Ji Hoo's girlfriend for six months. A gorgeous girl, good family, good education, but without much personality or spark. Ji Hoo had started going out with her because of his grandfather's insistence and kept the relationship after enjoying immensely the physical side of it.

But the novelty had come and passed. Chin Hae was a great lover, but she was scarce. She didn't take interest in anything other than fashion and shopping, fashion and shopping. The woman could pass the whole day spending the gross domestic product of a small country without the slightest hint of remorse.

Wars? Assaults? Hunger? Those words didn't exist in her dictionary and she wasn't willing to learn them either.

Nevertheless, despite all of her faults, Chin Hae was always there when Ji Hoo needed her, even if it was for sleeping or watching a full concert of the philharmonic. Those small gestures were the ones that made Ji Hoo not take the last step and end their relationship, because he thought that if he really gave it a shot, he could teach Chin Hae the things she didn't want to know right now.

The guilt he felt about his kiss with Jan Di had gnawed at him when he was with his girlfriend and to be thinking about Jan Di after two weeks didn't help his concentration.

Chin Hae's invitation was clear, and maybe she would really distract him.

"Of course, my room?" He finally answered her.

"No, I want you to take me to a hotel."

"Which one?"

"A luxurious one!"

Ji Hoo sighed forcing himself to remember that changes with her will be step by step.

"All right, let's go."

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

The rain had not stopped the last three days turning the atmosphere a little bit suffocating. It was Friday and Ji Hoo was alone at home. He had given the weekend off to all of his employees, his grandfather had gone with a friend who shared his passion for fishing and Chin Hae had gone to Paris for the last runway of the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show.

He sighed. He had a strange feeling lodged in his chest, and he didn't know why. It was as if something was about to happen that he couldn't pinpoint.

It was eleven at night and he was in shorts and a thin t-shirt reading some poetry when he heard the door open. It was too soon for his grandfather to be back so he stood up and went to his bedroom entrance. It was obvious that the last thing he was expecting to find was Jan Di, wet from head to toe, agitated, with red eyes and bloody knuckles.

"What-?" He began to ask but she cut him off.

"I left him."

Ji Hoo took a couple of seconds to make sense of Jan Di's answer. _Did she just say she left Jun Pyo?_

"I don't understand."

"I couldn't see you the past few weeks because I've been talking with my lawyer about a divorce. You were right, it was stupid to keep making excuses up, Toujiki helped me; he has been loyal to me and not Jun Pyo for years now. Together we gathered enough evidence and I've been saving up in an account under Ga Eul's name soon after I got married, so I have a good amount of money saved up…" Jan Di breathed in deeply and then released it. Then, she spoke slower "Now we can-"

"We?" Ji Hoo interrupted.

"I love you…" she said softly, dropping the backpack she had been holding.

Ji Hoo snorted.

"You are unbelievable, really unbelievable. Now what? I am supposed to thank my lucky stars because you decided to open your eyes at 27 years old and notice that your husband is a pig? To jump out of glee because _you_ decided to confront what _you_ feel and come here so smugly to say 'Hey, I'm free'? I think you got it wrong."

"But I…"

"Thought that you could come here to offer yourself after so many years of being in the borderline, right?"

Jan Di couldn't speak. Truth was that she had hoped to make her announcement in a different time and place, but that night after standing up to Jun Pyo, the adolescent part of her, the girl who dared to give a flying kick and wasn't afraid to go against what she believed was unfair, had surged amidst the rush of adrenaline. After breaking his nose she took the backpack she had had ready for weeks and went to the only place she felt safe.

Telling to Ji Hoo that she had finally left behind her rotten relationship gave her courage and spunk to confess to him what she felt, but she could've never anticipated his answer.

Ji Hoo on the other side was fighting his own internal battle.

Wasn't this what he had always expected? Wasn't Jan Di the main reason why he never could maintain a relationship for long? Wasn't it for the hope the she will someday turn and see him? Of course it was, and that was why he felt pathetic five out of seven days of the week, but he had not been able to avoid it as much as he tried.

And now that Jan Di came to tell him everything he always wanted to hear, he reacted like this? The only answer to his predicament was that for the first time in his life he felt as like second fiddle, as something Jan Di had in reserve in case things didn't go well. It was then that he exploded and called out her cowardice; their relationship was defined by a fine line that neither ever crossed, always safe on one side of it, but now, she wanted to break it just like that? It was going to cost her more than that…Or, at least, that's what Ji Hoo thought.

"I didn't come to offer myself; I just came to tell you how I felt."

"You did, thank you. You can use the guest room if you want."

"And that's it?"

"Were you expecting something more?"

"Oh let's see…Yes! I came to tell you something important and this is how you react?"

"Was there another way?"

"I wanted you to tell me how you feel for me!"

"If it's necessary for me to tell you, you're seriously denser than I thought."

And that was the last thing Ji Hoo said before closing his bedroom door and leaving Jan Di outside.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed to himself sitting on his bed and taking his head between his hands "I'm a moron."

Ji Hoo wanted to tell her, wanted to make Jan Di know a thousand times that he was ecstatic that she had left Jun Pyo; that if she let him, they could start fresh, that he had never stopped loving her, but apparently his pride had won the game tonight. He wouldn't let her get away with it so easily.

Ji Hoo was about to take a shower when he heard his door being suddenly opened. There she was again, still with her wet clothes clinging to each curve of her body. That wasn't helping his resolution.

"I'll leave" said she.

"It's not necessary that you-"

"But before that I want you to fulfill your promise."

"Uh?"

"You've never broken a promise to me, I don't think you'll start now."

"What are you talking abo-?" And then Ji Hoo blushed, she couldn't be talking about…_that_, right?

Jan Di surprised him again when she started taking off her shoes and long sleeve shirt.

"Wait a second" he asked.

"I don't want to, or are you incapable to be good to your word?"

"Have you gone mad?"

"Maybe"

"You think is easy, right? Coming here after ten years and pretending that we can restart things from where we left them last time" Ji Hoo was talking in an attempt to come up with a way to make her stop, but Jan Di kept undressing before him without the slightest drop of modesty and he was just a man.

"No, I don't think is easy. But that doesn't matter now" He saw as Jan Di unclipped her hair clip making long dark waves of hair drop to her shoulders. There she was, clad in only black lacy underwear, Ji Hoo literally felt the blood running to his groin.

What was he supposed to do?

_Surrender._

"Then, you want me to take you?" He asked while slowly closing the distance "Make you forget your name and mark you so that anyone who sees you like this again will know I was inside you first?"

His words were encouragement enough for Jan Di. Ji Hoo had always been the good guy, the white prince, the honorary firefighter, so watching him start losing control made chills cover Jan Di's skin.

She still hadn't answered, but her expression sufficed Ji Hoo who went to put his hands on her hips and drove Jan Di to his pelvis so she could feel that this was real, so very real.

She moaned.

"I won't be gentle." he said.

"Who asked you to be?"

And after that, there was no more conversation as he tightened his embrace while kissing her fiercely.

Jan Di intertwined her fingers in his hair and felt his hand start to explore her, one on her bum, squeezing; the other making a fast job at unhooking the clasp of her bra.

They pulled away just enough to remove the garment and his t-shirt.

Ji Hoo noticed that Jan Di's body was starting to rise to its normal temperature, the first time he held her it was still cold from the rain, but he hadn't cared, and least of all now that he could feel the rising kept going and going after taking one breast in his hand.

Jan Di was also trying to touch as much skin as she could; she lowered the hand in his hair and scratched the sides of his neck. The growl she got as an answer made her feel butterflies in her stomach and she kept touching…the broad shoulders, the strong arms and chest, the hard abs; Jan Di followed the patterns achieved through exercise and got to the elastic of the last garment –she hoped- Ji Hoo was wearing.

"Keep going" he said between kisses. Ji Hoo put his hand above hers and forced Jan Di to go down.

The wetness exploded between Jan Di's legs at the feel of the hardness he was concealing. She only touched above the fabric, teasing, taunting, then started to move her tongue slower against him, imagining what she would do when she could take him in her mouth.

Ji Hoo clawed at her back without mercy. Jan Di had never had so much foreplay and her legs had turned to jelly. He felt this and started directing her, without stopping the kiss, to the bed.

He pushed her there and observed, her white skin, her breasts, the rose peaks crowning them that seemed to be begging for attention, the closed legs hiding the fountain of the nectar that was emanating fluently…even with the bedside lamp lit Ji Hoo could see that Jan Di's tights were damp and that made him shiver.

Without any more ceremony, he lowered her panties, threw them to some corner and attacked her again with his mouth, but this time, he started to appreciate another parts of her body; Ji Hoo was sure that more than one mark will remain and that was good, that was what he had promised and oh, how he planned to comply.

When he finally reached her bosom, he struggled to restrain his desires. The moans, the sighs, the way Jan Di was saying his name and arching her back giving him better access made his manhood complain about not being able to bury itself in her and give them both what they were looking for. But Ji Hoo couldn't let this happen so quickly, no…he would lick and taste each crevice of Jan Di before he let her go.

_Will I ever find in me the will to let her go?_

Jan Di was grasping to the sheets with strong fists and was trying to burn into her memory each sensation Ji Hoo's caresses were provoking. He was thoughtful and caring, even if he had said he wouldn't be gentle, she couldn't think he wasn't amidst all his aggressiveness. His tongue went down to her navel, to her hip bone and it was then that she felt him stop. Jan Di opened her eyes and raised her head to ask what was going on, but she saw Ji Hoo going to one of her fists and give it a soft kiss before promptly opening her legs and going for the grand prize.

Her fists left the sheets and went to his hair, keeping him where he was, begging him not to stop, even if the words were coming broken and unintelligible at times, Ji Hoo seemed to know what she was asking for.

Ji Hoo roamed throughout the extension of her folds with torturous slowness and skill, while he tasted her like a bone-dry man, his hands squeezing her hips, traveling across her waist and reaching her breasts again. He pinched and played, licked and drank, feeling Jan Di's body tremble more and more, and her legs began closing in, putting him in the most stimulating prison invented by man. Ji Hoo returned one hand to where his mouth was and when he put two fingers inside of Jan Di, she gave up.

Her orgasm came too suddenly, not giving Jan Di time to react; a scream got itself caught in her throat leaving her in a silent proclamation of pleasure. Her body completely taut, Ji Hoo couldn't help but compare her to the strings of a violin or a guitar…that was fine to him, after all, what better than his fingers to keep on obtaining the best sounds out of her?

Finally, Jan Di relaxed, unclenched her fists, loosened her toes and tried to breathe; she couldn't remember the last time she ended up so satisfied. Sex had turned into a task more than a pleasurable activity after a few years with Jun Pyo, and somehow, even amidst the completion she felt, she also found herself moved.

Jan Di was so lost in the sensations she was experimenting that she didn't notice the moment Ji Hoo positioned himself above her with each arm beside her head, glued from chest to pelvis. Jan Di could feel his growing need against her stomach…scalding, stiff. Two hip movements will suffice, they'll be connected and Jan Di felt the lust born inside of her once again.

"What do you want?" Ji Hoo asked

"You"

"How?" He started rubbing himself against her making his member touch her clitoris.

"Mmm…completely."

"Soft?"

"Hard"

"Slow?"

"Fast"

"Would you…be mine?"

"Always…"

Ji Hoo entered her.

Jan Di felt his moan fall directly to her ear, she was dizzy by the fullness, she crossed her legs above his back and tried to bring him even closer, she needed more, she needed all without exceptions, she needed him.

Ji Hoo was drunk on pleasure, feeling himself imprisoned by her wet intimacy. It had taken all of his self-control to hold on and not enter Jan Di when he felt her cum agains his mouth, but it had been worth it. He kissed her again and she tasted herself in his lips, making her contract her inner muscles, asking mutely for more.

He raised a bit, with some difficulty because of Jan Di's legs, and started thrusting. It was a slow but abrasive cadence. From his point of view, Ji Hoo could watch all the expressions going across her face, the marks he had left in her neck and chest, the sweat on her skin…How many years had he dreamed of something like this?

He knew he wouldn't last long and so, Ji Hoo broke free from her leg embrace and put one hand on her shoulder, keeping Jan Di in place, while the other went to the exact point that would make her fall apart all over again. Both of their movements had become frantic and desperate, a struggle to reach the peak in which there wouldn't be a loser…

"Can you talk?" he asked between thrusts and received as answer a chorus of moans "Say my name….come on, say it…"

"Ji…Ji Hoo…"

"More."

"Ji Hoo…"

And Jan Di repeated his name as a mantra, a prayer, a plea, a poem… No one else existed but him and her in that moment, with him above and inside of her, heavily breathing, with his abs contracted by the effort and glistening with sweat. It wouldn't take long now, but she didn't want it to finish, she wanted to remain forever in that state prior the finale…with him.

"I will ruin you" Ji Hoo whispered on her ear when everything seemed to be reaching the end "You'll never be able to be with somebody else without thinking about this night, about me…I will ruin you as you ruined me, Jan Di….Jan Di…"

Her name was pronounced in some sort of whimper and then Ji Hoo stopped, with a guttural scream he emptied all of his desire inside of Jan Di. Still in the midst of his orgasm he didn't stop stimulating her and all it took was a few seconds for Jan Di to follow him down the same path, again arching her back against his mattress, this time freely expressing her ecstasy. Ji Hoo was trembling all over and could see white spots even with his eyes closed…He kept moving inside of Jan Di to help her remain high a little while longer.

They passed several minutes just staring at each other without saying anything, in wasn't necessary, not important even, they both knew what had happened. Ji Hoo turned them on their sides still inside of her. Jan Di lifted her face and kissed him, slowly, feeling tears pile up behind her eye-lids and finally falling. He cleaned them with his fingertips and whispered sweet nothings against her lips.

Time went by and before they could do anything else, sleep overcame them and they fell profoundly asleep.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ji Hoo woke up without knowing what time it was. When he stretched his arm, he felt the side of his bed empty but warm so he cleared the sleep from his eyes, put on the shorts he had discarded last night and went to find Jan Di.

He easily found her on the living room, completely dressed and putting something in her backpack. Jan Di had put on a tank top that did nothing to conceal the several marks of her neck, chest and back; marks Ji Hoo had gave her the night before.

"Good morning" said she

"Good morning" said he "Where are you going?"

"To look for an apartment"

"Seriously?"

"You kept your word and that's good enough for now."

"For now?"

"I won't let you off the hook so easily, Yoon Ji Hoo. I'll soon be a free woman and I know you are not a free man, but I'll come for you, I'll win you back, I'll make you love me again and then I'll tell you again how I feel."

"You seem confident."

"I'm pissing in my pants, honestly" and her face proved she was "you're with another woman, you could reach happiness with her and not with me, you could reject me again…But I won't give up, not now after all this" She said while touching a mark in her clavicle.

"What if you fail?"

"I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. For now, I'm leaving…Take care and thanks."

Ji Hoo watched her take her backpack and go to the door.

"You won't cover yourself?" he asked.

"No, you said you'll mark me so the whole world could see what you did to me. Well, there it is, the whole world _will_ see."

Jan Di didn't know how Ji Hoo had gone to her, carried her and crushed her against the nearest wall, kissing her until she couldn't think straight.

"All right, you want to win me back? Fine, then you better do everything I say, starting by staying here…"

"But…"

"No buts…"

Ji Hoo knew he was falling into a whole mess of problems. Jun Pyo wouldn't surrender without a fight and he would have to talk to Chin Hae that same afternoon…but Ji Hoo was willing to send everything to hell. His entire life he had lived by the rules, had gave way and turned the other cheek, and that had ended since the night before when he invaded Jan Di's body.

"How does a shower sound?" he asked smiling and Jan di couldn't help but get surprised before the smile of her firefighter. Much had happened since the last time she saw him smile like that.

"It sounds fantastic."

They have finally crossed the line.


End file.
